Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flexible display, and in particular, to a flexible display having a bending sensing unit.
Related Art
With the growing demands of users, display panels have correspondingly growing mainstream sizes. Moreover, even if for a portable apparatus, users also want to have both advantages of easy portability and large display sizes.
In recent years, flexible displays become a solution that has both advantages of large display sizes and easy portability or placement in the field of home displays or portable displays. However, with the advancement of technologies, energy consumption saving demands of displays gradually increase in the market.